


Hyung is the best!

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Chansoo are stepbrothers, M/M, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Top Park Chanyeol, best friends baeksoo, blowjob, just a wholesome cute smutty fic what else, slight somnophilia, superior twink boyfriends baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: "What's with that pout, little Soo?" Chanyeol asks. "Baekhyun has a crush on you!" He pouted at his big stepbrother."And what's the issue with that?""I .... i ...have a crush on Hyunnie!" Chanyeol looked at him with a devilish smirk."Let me take care of it, baby."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Hyung is the best!

Chanyeol hyung’s dick was the best. Not that Kyungsoo had any comparison but he just knew it was the best. 

He probably shouldn’t know that about his stepbrother, but their relationship had never been like real brothers anyway. Kyungsoo was 14 when their parents moved together and Chanyeol was 20. The younger was in full puberty mode and his new tall, handsome and buff _brother_ immediately became the center of his sexual fantasies. It took until Kyungsoo turned 16 for Chanyeol to start reproduce the feeling and another two years until he finally gave in to them. It has been six months now since then and they were the best six months ever for Kyungsoo. 

They were practically addicted to each other. Chanyeol worked on another part of the city in his father’s law firm so he had moved out almost two years ago already but he made sure to visit often and invite Kyungsoo over to his apartment. Their parents were also really busy and also happy whenever the brothers spent time together so it was easy fooling them. It had already been a routine. As soon as their (step)parents weren’t present they would be glued to each other. Whether it were small kisses on the lips or Kyungsoo dropping to his knees to suck the big cock Chanyeol kept under his pants. 

Kyungsoo could be a little tease over the course of the week, when they rarely got to see each other. So sometimes Chanyeol couldn’t help himself and bend over the boy as soon as he saw him, frustrated by all the nudes and filthy texts with lots of emojis that the younger loved to send. 

Pretty much the same happened right now. They went almost two weeks without seeing each other, which was already a lot of them. Chanyeol had made sure their parents were out for the night. Gifting them a visit at an exquisite restaurant and a hotel at the end of the outer part of the city. It was quite expensive but nothing he couldn’t handle and being balls deep in his beloved little stepbrother was definitely worth it. 

They had pounced each other the second they had seen each other and now they were in the younger’s bedroom, Kyungsoo’s legs thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulders while the latter trusted into him, his little hole finally filled with the cock he had longed for an entire week. Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo, seeing his beautiful face with his red cheeks, his closed eyes and hearing his moans. However, what he also saw was the little pout that never left the boy for the whole time and how his forehead was scrunched up. It did look cute but Chanyeol knew something was up, so he leaned down while shortening his thrusts, until he stayed inside the boy and just grinding into him, making him moan louder.

„What’s with that pout, little Soo?“ 

Chanyeol asked now, making the smaller open his eyes in surprise. „What do you mean?“ The elder smiled, it was useless effort for Kyungsoo to try concealing his feelings. „Something must bother you. And I want you to enjoy my cock without thoughts interrupting your pleasure.“  
That only made Kyungsoo pout more and it took a stern look and threatening to stop what they were doing for him to finally give in.   
„It…. It’s about …. Baekhyunnie…“ He mumbled, Chanyeol almost couldn’t understand, but felt how the younger clung onto him more.  
Wrapping his hands around his step brother’s neck to be close to him, but still look away. Almost embarrassed or ashamed. 

Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun a couple of times. From what he knew he had transferred to Kyungsoo’s class last year and they were inseparable since then. The older was glad, Kyungsoo pretty much was a loner so he was happy that he had finally found a best friend. He usually wasn’t around when Baekhyun was with Kyungsoo, but from what his brother told him, they did almost everything together.

And from what he had seen in real life from the boy was alright and he seemed like a nice friend.   
„Did you fight?“ Chanyeol asked, slightly slowing down his thrusts, making sure he did it smoothly enough so Kyungsoo wouldn’t complain again about him being to slow for him. For how tiny his little boyfriend was, he really liked to get fucked hard.   
„No…“ The smaller bit his lip, sill choosing to not look at Chanyeol, it looked adorable.  
„He just… told me something. And I don’t like it.“  
"What could he possibly say that you don't like if you didn't fight?" Chanyeol asked, smiling fondly. Kyungsoo could be overreacting sometimes, maybe this was one of those moments?

"He told me.. Th.. That..“  
Chanyeol couldn't understand a thing because Kyungsoo was mumbling and hiding in his neck so the elder pulled away, making the younger whine and gave him a stern look.   
"Tell me properly babe, or I'll stop. And you love my cock in your pussy, right?“  
Kyungsoo nodded eagerly at that, he didn't want his step brother to stop.   
"Fine." he said, biting his lips and looking anywhere expect Chanyeol’s face.

"Baek told me.. He has a crush on you."

Now Kyungsoo looked up at him, almost concerned. Chanyeol stopped his thrusts, finally getting an idea what was bothering his precious little step brother.   
"You know I only have eyes for you if you don't want anything else, right?", he asked, a reassuring arm sneaking around the boy's shoulders, cradling him.

"I.... Know.", Kyungsoo said now, sinking against the elders embrace.   
"There's just...another thing." A deep blush creeped onto his full cheeks and he buried his face in chanyeol's shoulder again, bucking his hips up, trying to get Chanyeol to move again and stop this conversation.

Now this made chanyeol especially curious, so he gripped the boys hips so he couldn't fuck himself on his dick. Kyungsoo whined loudly.   
"Tell me baby, you don't want hyung to stop right?" Chanyeol smirked.   
"Don't want him to pound your little hole, right?“ 

"I... I have a crush on Hyunnie!!!!" Kyungsoo exclaimed loudly, covering his embarrassed face with his hands so Chanyeol wouldn't see but the elder wouldn't have it and pried them away. He smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo. 

"What a good boy for telling me“

Chanyeol wasn't jealous at all. He actually encouraged for the boy to look elsewhere. He would always be his precious little step brother and lover, but Kyungsoo was still young and he didn't want to restrict him. Chanyeol had his fair share of relationships.

He liked sticking to his little Kyungie now. But he was Kyungsoo’s first relationship and sexual encounter, so he wanted to give the boy options. Up until now he never said anything about it. This was the first time Kyungsoo was interested in anyone besides him.  
"Are you sad he has a crush on me instead of you?", Chanyeol asked, now resuming to thrust into Kyungsoo’s little ass to reward him, but also to sooth him. The boy whimpered at that, gripping onto his step brother. Kyungsoo shook his head.   
"No... I just wish he would like me too..“

Kyungsoo’s eyes were big while he bit his lips, closing his eyes as chanyeol rolled his hips with expertise, grinding into his little body.   
"I want him to like me next to liking you, too, I would be fine with that.."   
"I’m sure he does, he never stops touching you when i see you two“

Kyungsoo frowned.   
"We're best friends, it's normal to be close like that!", he tried to reason. Chanyeol chuckled. "Your hands are all over each other. You cuddle and kiss each other on the cheek like it's nothing. That's not normal, not even for best friends, Kyungsoo.“  
Kyungsoo blushed, considering what Chanyeol had said. Maybe there was hope for him and his crush?   
"Y... You mean... You think he might like me, too?" "im sure of it babe." chanyeol smirked down on him, now speeding up his thrusts again some more.  
"in fact i think i can definitely help you get your little friend." Kyungsoo’s face lits up. "Really?" Chanyeol nodded, leaning down to his step brother, gripping his hips again for leverage.   
"Let me take care of it, baby“  
With That he resumed to fuck Kyungsoo just how he liked, hard and fast, until he drooled on the sheets and came with a loud cry multiple times, eagerly swallowing his big step brothers cum once he cums too.  
At the end Kyungsoo was blissed out and happy, clinging on Chanyeol like a koala, glad he had a brother that cared so so much for him.

____________

Baekhyun thought that Kyungsoo was the most beautiful boy he had ever laid his eyes on. He had big eyes, full cheeks and the brightest heart shaped smile he had ever seen. He also had the cutest butt he couldn't help to pat whenever he got the chance to. It was so peachy and plush and Kyungsoo would whine and giggle so prettily when he did it. Baekhyun had been scared when he had transferred schools a year ago but now he was happy because he had found Kyungsoo as his best friend. He was the nicest person he had ever net, welcoming him instantly in the new environment and he never wanted to leave. So had decided he wouldn't, spent as much time with him as he could.

Just like now, it was one of their regular Friday sleepovers they did almost every week with movies, unhealthy food and lots of cuddling! This time it was a little different though. They weren't at Kyungsoo or his own house like usual, this time they were at another part of the city in the apartment of Kyungsoo's big brother chanyeol because he had invited his little brother for the weekend and Kyungsoo wanted him with him of course. Chanyeol... Baekhyun bi his bottom lip,while he reached for the popcorn that Kyungsoo was holding on his lap. He hadn't seen him often when he was over had his best friends house but he couldn't help but have his eye glued to him every time had seen him. He was tall, handsome, buff and successful.

On top of that Kyungsoo was always gushing about his precious step brother. At one point Baekhyun had been jealous of the tall man, but when he had seen him for the first time he could see why Kyungsoo liked him so much. He was funny, intelligent and polite and Baekhyun couldn't help but develop a small crush.   
Probably not as big as the crush he had on Kyungsoo without realizing it, but the pull toward the handsome male was there.  
So he was really surprised and maybe a little bit anxious about being in the older’s apartment. Chanyeol himself wasn't there yet, he and Kyungsoo took the metro after school and immediately horded the big couch and the snacks in Chanyeol's kitchen and watched some old, classic Dramas. Baekhyun loved to watch Kyungsoo walking through the apartment, he was so familiar with it while it was Baekhyun’s first time. He immediately shed his school uniform for some of his shorts he had stored in chanyeol's closet even if just for a minute, was a lot to take in so he sticked to the clothes he had brought with him which was similar attire. 

They were huddled together on the couch, naked legs entangled with each other and Kyungsoo’s cheek pressed against his own.

All in all a pretty normal late Friday afternoon. Kyungsoo smelled so good and this time it was a mixture of himself and, what he assumed, the scent chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled. He really liked that. They were halfway through the first drama they watched when the sound of the door was heard and not a few seconds later a tall man in a black suit was standing in the living room, shedding his briefcase and loosening his tie. Chanyeol looked so good, the fabric hugging his broad shoulders and thick biceps. Kyungsoo raised his head up from where he had rested it against Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiled happily.   
„Hyung! Welcome home!“ He said cheerful and Baekhyun could feel how Kyungsoo almost stood up but held himself back. Maybe he wanted to greet him but didn’t because he was here? Baekhyun wouldn’t mind to see them greeting each other.

He and Kyungsoo always cuddled and held hands, maybe the step brothers did that too? He decided that he would love to see this.   
„I am, I see you already made yourself comfortable.“ Chanyeol chuckled, he had such a low voice, it sounded so good. He then casted his eyes away from his little brother to Baekhyun. „Hey Baek! Nice to see you, I hope you’re comfortable in here. Just tell me if you need something.“ The boy blushed, had he called him by a nickname? He nodded shyly.   
„I will, thank you!“ He said with a small smile and Chanyeol seemed satisfied with that. „Alright. How about we order some take out? You can’t just eat unhealthy snacks for the whole evening.“ The boy’s found themselves agreeing to the older’s suggestion so Chanyeol fished out his phone out of his pockets and held it out to Kyungsoo who took it.   
„It’s on me, just order what you want. I’ll go take a shower.“ 

With that Chanyeol left the boy to themselves. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo paused their show to chose some food on a yogiyo. They went for chicken since they weren’t up for anything too crazy and then proceed to continue their drama, still cuddled together and fingers intertwined.  
„I hope it’s okay we’re here this weekend? I haven’t seen Chanyeol in a while so I missed him, but I also want to spend my time with you.“ Kyungsoo suddenly said and Baekhyun just looked at him, smiling.   
„Don’t worry, it’s actually great here!“  
He said and too smiled happily at him and Baekhyun wanted to melt at those heart shaped lips.   
„I’m glad then!“ He then added, a little more quieter „with yeollie here we can also work on your little crush.“ The boy giggled while Baekhyun blushed profusely and slapped his best friend’s shoulder.   
„Stop it!!! It’s embarrassing“ he whined and hid his face in kyungsoo’s shoulder.   
„I think it’s cute though.“ Baekhyun heard him say and he looked up again, their faces close to each other.  
He actually was a little disappointed that Kyungsoo was okay with his crush. He kind of wanted him to be jealous. But it was okay, he figured. He still could cuddle with him and hold hands and give him kisses on the cheek every day.   
„Just don’t mention it in front of him.“

Kyungsoo giggled again, this time because, well,he _might_ have mention it.   
„Sure“, he just said and wanted to change the topic, but then there was another voice.  
„Did you already order? I'm starving!“ They turned around and Baekhyun got even redder than before, if that was possible.

Right before them stood Chanyeol, rubbing his wet hair with a towel and only wearing sweatpants that hung so lose on his hips Baekhyun wasn’t sure if they would just fall down every second. He gulped. He knew that Chanyeol must be fit under the suits and shirts he had seen him, but he never expected him to be this toned and muscular. He looked so fucking good. 

„Yeah, we ordered chicken, it should arrive in around 15 minutes!“ Kyungsoo answered, not too bothered by his step brother’s lack of clothing.  
„Good boys“ chanyeol praised and it actually impacted both boys with how sinful yet normal it sounded. Fuck, why was he so hot? 

„Always.“ Kyungsoo cheered, more used to the elders antics.   
„Come sit with us, hyung! We need a cushion to lean on. Hyunnie I swear Chanyeol is the best to cuddle with.“ He now said, excitingly looking to his best friend, ignoring how shocked Baekhyun looked at him. 

He just smiled reassuringly and then scooted to the side to make room for chanyeol who obediently followed his little brother’s demand and sat down between both of them. Kyungsoo immediately snuggled close to his shoulder, Chanyeol wrapping his arm around the boy’s narrow shoulders like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Baekhyun honestly couldn’t be bothered with whatever they were watching right now because the step siblings just looked so mesmerizing together. He wished he could always see them like this together. He really liked it.

Chanyeol then looked to Baekhyun, encouraging him with a kind smile and honestly, how should he decline? Not like he never dreamed about pressing his body and face against this sturdy chest and have chanyeol circling his arm around him. It felt good, even better when Kyungsoo reached out to hold his hand. That was the best.

Kyungsoo groaned when the doorbell rang, cuddling with his two favorite persons was just too comfortable to be interrupted but Chanyeol just chuckled and patted his butt once the younger brother stood up answer it and retrieve their food.

Baekhyun liked that little gesture, Kyungsoo’s butt was nice after all. The boy wasn't sure if it was awkward or enjoyable sitting there in chanyeol's embrace, it was the first time they were alone. "Do you enjoy your stay here, Baekhyun?“

Chanyeol said and the smaller jumped a little, didn't expect to be talked to.   
"Y..yes! Your apartment is great! It's really comfy."   
"Yeah? As comfy as my shoulder is?", the Older teased and got the younger blushing madly. "I....i didn’t me.. mean t-to..“, he said a little embarrassed, already moving back a little but Chanyeol just laughed and pulled him even closer.  
"Don't worry, little one, you're comfy too" the boy gasped, hand gripping onto the tallers lap to balance himself out, dangerously close to his crotch.

Fuck, his thighs felt so sturdy, so toned. _So good_. His hands stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying what he felt, until he noticed how inappropriate his hands were so he pulled it away, still blushing.   
"I-i didn't meant to.. Touch you.. Like that.. S-sorry“, he mumbled, hand now shyly held in a fist in front of his face.   
"Mhhh, i forgive you, but can I touch yours too? Just so it's even." Chanyeol had a smug smile on his face, loving how shy yet hungry the boy was so he decided to be bold and gripped the little one's thigh, placing it over his own, so Baekhyun was almost sitting in his lap. He enjoyed the smaller's yelp when he did that, feeling up his thighs. 

"Such pretty thighs, they’re so juicy and plush“ Chanyeol hummed and caressed them but never too inappropriate and Baekhyun had to stifle a moan and he knew the older was totally aware of that.

He felt like he was totally losing it when chanyeol leaned to the side, his mouth right next to his ear.   
"Reminds me of little Soo's ass." This time Baekhyun couldn't hold back his moan.

He had no time to react because Kyungsoo was already coming back with their food in his hand. He probably noticed Baekhyun almost sitting in his brothers lap, but he didn’t comment or it nor tried to change that and neither did Chanyeol so they remained as that.

The only thing that was done was the food that was placed on Chanyeol’s lap, which also meant Baekhyun’s lap so he couldn’t move anyway. Kyungsoo just smiled at him, making him even more embarrassed but also kind of turned on, because his best friend wasn't opposed to it and looked rather pleased. Baekhyun knew his cock was already a little hard so he just hoped that none of the step siblings would look at him or his crotch. Why was Chanyeol so fucking hot and why was it so easy for him to turn him on?

The rest of the evening went over without much interruption, they watched a whole lot of series and movies and by the end of it both of the boys were cuddled deeply onto Chanyeol’s big chest, with both of their heads touching each other and chanyeol caressing both of them. It was so comfortable and Baekhyun almost fell asleep, Kyungsoo was right, chanyeol really was the best to cuddle with. He also felt more at ease with what had happened when chanyeol and he were alone.

They slowly got up when the credits of the last movie rolled over the big flat screen, it was half past eleven, not too late into the night but since it was still a weekday and all of them rose early that day because of school and work they were already tired.

After cleaning up a bit Baekhyun was shown the bathroom to quickly wash up and brush his teeth.   
As soon as the boy closes the door behind him, Kyungsoo turned around to circle his arms around chanyeol’s neck and eagerly kissed him.

The elder chuckled a little, but of course kissed back,slipping his tongue between his little brother’s plush lips, making him moan. 

„It’s so hard not being able to kiss you.“ The younger pouted once they separated again.   
„I know baby but having Baekhyun around is fun, too, right?“ Chanyeol answered at that and Kyungsoo smiled and nodded at that.   
„Being with Kyungie and you is the best!“ He exclaimed, breathing against his step brother’s neck, placing small kisses there. 

Speaking of him… didn’t you say you would take care of it? I really want touch all of you.. you know?“ Chanyeol enveloped the smaller even more, pressing him tightly against it and Kyungsoo moaned a little, feeling the taller’s cock pressing against his stomach, it wasn’t hard but still so impressive that he twitched a little in the tight hold.

„Don’t worry baby, Hyung promised right? So Hyung will do everything to fulfill your wish… and Baekkie’s.“

Chanyeol caressed the little boy’s hair, smiling over his head, locking eyes with Baekhyun. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He couldn’t really say he was surprised, the way his best friend had talked and interacted with his brother was always a little too close, but then again, he and Kyungsoo weren’t particularly distant with each other either.

He quickly closed the bathroom door again, not sure how to deal what he had seen, and, what was more important, the fact that Chanyeol was well aware that he had seen them.  
On top of that was the boner, in his little shorts, he couldn’t deny how hot the brothers looked. He couldn’t decide which one of them he envied more. 

Kyungsoo’s lips were so kissable and wanted to know what it was like to kiss his best friend like that, but he also wanted to be in Chanyeol’s embrace, wanted do have his big hands palm his ass and squeeze it like he had one with Kyungsoo. 

He felt so conflicted, what was right and what was wrong? Thinking about it from a distance, it probably wasn’t the right thing to do, but why did it feel so right cuddling with them? Why did it feel so right kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek and patting his butt? Why did it feel right to cuddle against Chanyeol’s chest and have him touch his thigh while he was told how pretty it was?

A small whine escaped his lips as he washed his face and quickly brushed his teeth, hoping that it was safe to come out again and that Chanyeol wouldn’t say anything about him peeking through the door and seeing them kiss.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why it was so easy to accept that the step brothers obviously had something going on, maybe because they looked so so good together.  
He was kind of lucky, because when he carefully opened the door a little bit, no one was there so he could slip out easily and make his way to the guest room they were staying in. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were there, but this time not glued onto each other making out, a small part of Baekhyun actually wished they were but it probably was better that they weren’t… right? 

„I hope the room is alright for you, Baek.“ Chanyeol said once he noticed him, a smirk concealed within his kind smile and Baekhyun blushed, thinking back to what he had witnessed only minutes prior and he nodded, his sponge bag pressed onto his front to conceal the hardness of his cock.   
„It’s more than alright, thank you Chanyeol!“

The elder chuckled and made his way to him, arm now circling his shoulders and he guided him to the big bed and Baekhyun could feel his stare on his chest. He usually slept with only briefs, just like Kyungsoo so his upper body was bare and he had totally forgot that chanyeol could see him too. He kind of hoped he would like it, he was rather small so next to chanyeol he looked so tiny.   
„You can call me Hyung, little one.“

Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded, a blush on his face when he crawled onto the bed, Kyungsoo already under the covers waiting for him.   
„If there is something you need don’t hesitate to wake me up, yeah?“ Chanyeol said, placing the cover over both boys properly and Baekhyun wanted to melt at that care, how could the older be so fucking hot and teasing while he was still so sweet with them? 

„Don’t worry about us, hyung! Good night!“ Kyungsoo now said, his fingers wrapping around Baekhyun’s arm and cuddling into it.   
„Good night, hyung.“ Baekhyun mumbled, still not as used to all these antics and so confused about his feelings. Chanyeol smiled.   
„Sleep well, little ones.“ With that he turned around and left the room, turning off the light so it was dark.

Baekhyun felt a sudden wave of jealousy wash over him, resulting out of the frustration that chanyeol got all to do these naughty things with Kyungsoo and also that both of them could witness each other’s care every day and every night, so he eagerly turned into his best friend’s direction and wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling him close. Kyungsoo giggled.   
„You’re so clingy, Hyunnie.“, he said and Baekhyun nodded against his cheek, entangling their legs with each other.   
„Hm… I like being clingy with you…“, he said, not caring about how daring this position was, about how their thighs pressed against others crotch and not caring about how Baekhyun was still a little hard from what he had seen earlier. At this point he didn’t care at all, it almost felt like a thick fog was in the air, both of them knowing and not knowing what was happening around them. They both wanted each other, they both wanted chanyeol and all of this turned on Baekhyun so much.

He shuffled around, slightly rubbing their bodies at each other in that process and both released a muffled moan. The sexual tension was thick, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and they just went with it, dancing on the fine line of them being best friends and maybe something more. It was comfortable and easy, they just laid there, subtly grinding on each other and just going with the flow, placing small kisses on their necks and cheeks while wishing each other a good night. maybe they were some kisses on their lips, too, but they slowly fell asleep so they couldn’t tell if it was reality or just a dream.

____________________________

Chanyeol thought it was cute. They were cute. How they held hands while sleeping, the cover had slid down a bit, exposing their pretty pale chests. It had been a few hours after they’ve gone to sleep and chanyeol couldn’t wait anymore, both of them were just so precious so he had gone up, not that he could sleep anyway and make his way to the guest room. It was weird not having Kyungsoo by his side when they were together, the guest room was barely used.

It was mostly dark, only some moonlight found its way through the window, giving him a good view of Baekhyun peacefully sleeping, fingers intertwined with his best friend. He really took liking to Baekhyun, chanyeol could see why Kyungsoo liked him so much. He loved when the smaller got flustered, loved to see him getting turned on at his small touches and he definitely had loved him watching him kiss Kyungsoo earlier. Not touching any of them properly while watching movies was hard so he definitely needed to change that.

His big hand reached out to free the boy off the blanket and expose his little briefs. His skin was really soft and he loved the little moan Baekhyun gave when he lightly caressed his nipples on the way downwards, cupping the little bulge in his underwear before slowly pulling them off his legs, leaving the boy bare. His dick stirred up at the pretty sight of the small cock, so beautiful and pink, and how Baekhyun had spread his legs a little.  
Chanyeol could easily cup his cock and caress his balls, earning a pretty little whine from the sleeping boy, his lips opening slightly, small tongue peeking out and the taller was curious how far he could go until he woke up.

So he spread the Smaller’s thighs a little more and quickly uncapped the lube he had brought, coated his fingers and palm with it and then rubbed two of the digits over the little pussy, lubing it up and listening to more moans. He smirked and looked at Baekhyun’s face once he pushed the first finger in gently, he didn’t want to hurt him. Baekhyun opened his mouth, moaning out again and he slowly stirred up once he started pushing his finger in and out. Chanyeol also couldn’t help himself pushing down his boxers to free his cock and pump it a few times in sync with pumping the little hole, already easing a second finger In there because little Baekhyun took him so well.

When he started moving his two fingers the boy opened his eyes, finally getting awake. He blinked a few times, looking up at chanyeol, down where is cock was right in front of his and then between his legs, now deeply feeling the fingers inside of him. What was happening? He looked up again, into chanyeol’s eyes, seeing the smirk on his face. Was this a dream? It felt to real, the fingers in his ass were way to real, the beautiful big and meaty cock in front of him too. 

„H-hyung…?“ He mumbled, not able to process exactly what was happening, still a bit sleepy, but, fuck, it felt so good. So he pressed himself against the fingers, having chanyeol chuckling next to him.   
„Good boy, you like this?“ He said while crooking the finger inside of him, having the boy arch his back and crying out a little louder.  
„Y….yes..“ he whined, legs spread wider and his eyes now casted onto chanyeol’s impressive cock and how it slowly good harder at the view Baekhyun provided him with. He unconsciously pushed his own two finger into his mouth, sucking at them.

He had always liked things in his mouth, Kyungsoo would tease him about that sometimes but also tell him that it was cute. It took for chanyeol to speed up the pace in which he was fingering him for Baekhyun to finally leaned to the side and nudged the almost erect cock with his lips, chanyeol immediately accommodating to the smaller’s silent wish and shuffling closer so Baekhyun had better access. Who was he to deny such advances? Baekhyun opened his mouth a little, his tongue peaking out to give kittenish licks to the tip, lapping at some precum that left a salty taste on his tongue. He then got a bit bolder and opening his little mouth wider, engulfing the tip in his mouth, earning himself a groan from chanyeol who rewarded him with a third finger. 

„Fuck yes, you’re doing so well, little one.“

His movements got harsher, his thrusts deeper and the boy whined around his cock, louder. He suckled harder, loving the taste of the big meaty cock, loved how drool already pooled on the corner of his lips and how it mixed with precum. It was so fucking good.   
„You like sucking cock, baby?“ Chanyeol commented, unashamed and had Baekhyun eagerly nodding with still his cock in his mouth and it was so fucking adorable that he had to pull back for a second to regain himself, that boy was pure sin.

But it only got worse because the smaller whined and followed with his little mouth, wanting to taste more.   
„Nghhh… hy-hyung… m…more…“ he unconsciously squeezed his best friend’s hand more, he had still held it throughout the whole situation and the pressure was the last thing needed so Kyungsoo would stir up, too.

The boy opened his eyes, still laying on his stomach and hair disheveled and he was greeted with the sight of his step brother thrusting his cock into his best friend’s mouth. Of course he was awake immediately, mesmerized by the pretty sight.

„Hyunniiieee….“ He whined, still a little asleep but he got up and shuffled closer, leaning down to his best friend who seemed a little shocked at first, maybe scared how Kyungsoo would react? Especially with the way they fell asleep together. But Kyungsoo was quick to act and caressed his little hand on Baekhyun’s chest, caressing his left nipple while he placed small kisses on his cheek and the corner of his lips where it was stretched around his brother’s cock.   
„You look so pretty with hyung’s cock in your mouth.“, he complimented and then looked up to his step brother, smiling with his adorable heart shaped lips, happy that chanyeol really provided him with what he wanted. 

He had the best hyung! Baekhyun looked at kyungsoo, a little stunned at how he had reacted, but deep inside he wasn’t too surprised, it was only a matter of time until something like this would’ve happened, right? He let go of the cock in his mouth and pulled back to lick a long stripe at the underside of chanyeol’s dick and softly placed one of his pretty hands on kyungsoo’s head to pull him down, he really wanted to kiss him. finally. And his best friend wanted the same so their lips finally met and it felt so good.

Kyungsoo’s lips were so plush and Baekhyun’s mouth so sweet, they couldn’t help themselves and immediately explored each other’s mouth with their tongue. It was wet and sloppy but it felt so good.  
When they parted they smiled at each other, happy gleam in their eyes.   
„I’ve wanted to do that for a while…“, Kyungsoo whispered, petting his best friend’s stomach and slowly wandering down to grip his errect little cock, making Baekhyun bite his lips and gripping kyungsoo’s hair tighter. 

„Me, too..“ Chanyeol cooed at the boys, they looked really adorable like this, seeing his little Kyungsoo being so happy with this made him happy, too. Of course. And Baekhyun seemed to really enjoying himself, so he pushed in his fingers with more force, making the younger yelp into their kiss. They looked up at chanyeol, having momentarily forgotten that he was there too. He wasn’t mad at that tho, just simply smirked at them. 

„Enjoying yourself, are you?“ He now removed his fingers from Baekhyun’s hungry hole, leaving it clenching around nothing.   
„How about little soo here tells you about how much he enjoys my cock while I fill your little ass with it.“ They both seemed excited, Baekhyun eagerly spread his legs for chanyeol to fit in between and Kyungsoo giggled, pecking Baekhyun’s cheeks while he watched with him how chanyeol lubed up his massive cock, it looked so so big next to Baekhyun’s and they loved the size difference. 

„Hyung’s cock is the best.“Kyungsoo stated proudly, mouthing at Baekhyun’s earlobe while holding his best friend’s hand for support.   
„It is a little difficult taking him at first, but I swear it’s worth it, Baekki.“ 

Just as on cue, Baekhyun whined a little in discomfort when Chanyeol gripped his plush thighs and slowly started to push in. Even the three fingers weren’t enough preparation for this.   
Chanyeol soothingly rubbed the smaller’s hips while making sure to not go to fast and let the boy adjust while Kyungsoo offered him his fingers to suck on which he immediately did, moaning around the digits and enjoying how his other hand was pumping Baekhyun’s cock. „Hyung always fucks me so good, I love when he bends me in half and pounds me hard.“  
Baekhyun could picture it very well, Kyungsoo with his knees to his chest and chanyeol snapping his hips, drilling into his step brother and making him moan and whine, his little cock bobbing with the movements. Speaking of it, his hands eagerly gripped Kyungsoo through the briefs he was still wearing, feeling his cock, it was already hard. He felt happy that he was one of the reasons for it to be like that.

By know his little hole was also accommodated to the cock inside of him and he moved his hips, indicating that he was ready while massaging kyungsoo, getting little whimpers out of him.  
Chanyeol enjoyed the view, glad that he _finally_ could start moving his hips, not sure how long he would have been able to resist that hole so he started thrusting into the delicious ass. Baekhyun arched his back, it felt so good! 

Baekhyun wondered why he didn’t tried that sooner. A cock in his little hole felt so good, why did he missed out on this for so long? Kyungsoo seemed to read his thoughts because he cutely giggled.   
„It’s good, right?“ He’d say and Baekhyun looked up with his wide eyes, nodding.  
„Nghh… y-yes… Hyung is g-good.“ He moaned, his face getting pressed deeper into Kyungsoo’s neck because of Chanyeol’s thrusts. When he looked up he could see his best friend smiling fondly and then looking at his big brother and he followed his gaze, observing how they locked eyes and Baekhyun’s little mouth left another whimper at that. They looked so good together, he bit his lips.

„K-kyungie…“ He managed to say, his body feeling hot around the big cock inside his little hole. The boy looked down immediately.  
„Yes Hyunnie?“ Baekhyun extended his dainty fingers, pointing weakly at Chanyeol. „K-kiss…“ Was all he managed to say, almost embarrassed at his words. Was it wrong to want this? Seeing his best friend kiss his step brother?

He didn’t need to bother long with the thought because soon a deep chuckle resonated in the room, Chanyeol leaning down to both of them now and Baekhyun felt his body heat and with curious eyes he watched as Soo put his little arms around the taller male’s neck for a sensual kiss. It was almost like art, how well their tongues worked together. Kyungsoo’s little whimpers in the kiss were so cute, he let Chanyeol easily dominate the kiss and he couldn’t blame him. It was so easy to submit to the older one.Kyungsoo’s eyes shined brightly at that, his little hand now sneaking to wrap around his best friends cock again while salvia connected his and his hyung’s lips. 

„So p-pretty…“ Baekhyun moaned, spreading his legs wider for Chanyeol.   
„You like seeing us kiss, little one?“ The smaller nodded eagerly, hands now on Chanyeol’s toned chest because he was finally close to touch him.   
„Then I am sure you like it if I drill your little bestie. How about you open up little Soo here so he’s ready for me to wreck?“   
„You like seeing us kiss, little one?“ The smaller nodded eagerly, hands now on Chanyeol’s toned chest because he was finally close to touch him.   
„Then I am sure you like it if I drill your little bestie. How about you open up little Soo here so he’s ready for me to wreck?“

Baekhyun was honestly impressed with that, was Chanyeol able to take Kyungsoo right after him? He already felt like cumming, Chanyeol’s cock was just that good, ramming into his heat like it belonged there. But of course the boy’s obeyed, actually really happy with that idea.   
„Kyungie sit here.“ Baekhyun said, surprisingly confident and his friend shot him a curious glance, but he quickly shed his briefs and let himself get gripped by his hips and guided to Baekhyun’s face.

Kyungsoo’s peachy ass was so big and bubbly, seeing it in pants and briefs was such a delicious sight, but this was so much better. His pale skin and how he could dig his fingers into it was everything.  
„Baekkie you’re so naughty.“ 

Kyungsoo giggled while he looked over his shoulders to lock eyes with his best friend who just gave him a small smile before he leaned in not carefully place his little tongue not he small entrance that was presented to him once he spread the peachy cheeks and Kyungsoo moaned. Baekhyun had never done this before but judging by his best friend’s moans and whimpers he was doing a good job and that encouraged him to keep going, little tongue lapping on his rim, sometimes sticking his tongue in. 

He heard Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kissing and that turned him on even more, the thought of the older fucking him while kissing his little step brother so hot and he felt his little hole twitching, Chanyeol groaning into the kiss because of that. The hands on his hip would cause him bruises tomorrow but they surely would be a pretty reminder. 

Baekhyun whimpered against Kyungsoo’s little pussy, feeling his orgasm approaching and he decided to act faster because he couldn’t endure the pounding that much longer so he placed one of his dainty fingers against his best friends hole and pushed in, watching how it got sucked in. Kyungsoo whined, already moving his hips to ride the fingers, cunt adjusting well to him and Baekhyun let some of his spit dribble down there so he could ease another finger in.

His best friend was so good at this! He really wanted to know how often he and Chanyeol did this, he looked so used to this and his body adjusted so fast. Soon he was pumping three fingers in and out of the peachy ass with the help of some lube and Baekhyun moaned at the sight alone.   
„P-please more B-baekkie.“ Kyungsoo begged, Chanyeol chuckled.   
„Are you desperate little Soo?“ Baekhyun saw how the younger of them nodded, begging some more and then suddenly Kyungsoo gripped his cock and started to jerk him off, Baekhyun twitching at that and Chanyeol seemed to like it because he started pistoning into his little body at a much faster and harder pace so the boy was now mewling under the brothers, fingers not able to move anymore into Kyungsoo beautiful ass and rather just staying there so Kyungsoo took it onto his own to ride them, his little fingers about Baekhyun’s cock moving faster too and it only too a couple of well angled thrusts of 

Chanyeol to finally made him come, shooting his load all over Kyungsoo’s hands and his own stomach, his little body shaking. He had never felt so good! He had sometimes touched himself but this was so so much better, the wave that washed over his body so intense, little tears prickling at his eyes from the sheer force. Kyungsoo’s head was tilted back and he turned as much as he could too see his best friend like this.   
„You’re so pretty, Baekhyunnie!!“ He moaned, turned on by his best friend’s blissed out expression.

He then leaned down, lapping up the cum on his hands, licking around Baekhyun’s slowly softening dick, making his best friend mewl some more and then cleaning his stomach.  
His little eyes went then to his brother, or rather his crotch, where he still pushed his fat cock into Baekhyun’s twitching hole, he wasn’t fully inside of him which gave Kyungsoo some space to lap on, too, his big brother groaning at his naughty little Soo.

Baekhyun learned that despite Kyungsoo being small and lithe, Chanyeol surely knew how to handle him roughly. Baekhyun was still catching his breath when the taller would roughly grip his little step brother and throw him next to him, so Kyungsoo was on his knees, head shoved into the pillow and it didn’t took more than a few seconds until Chanyeol would pound into his little brother with Kyungsoo closing his eyes and moaning loudly. Baekhyun slowly sat up, intensely watching the couple and how the atmosphere shifted a little. Chanyeol was really _really_ rough with the smaller and Kyungsoo seemed to love it, pleading and begging for his big brother to go harder, faster. 

„P-please h-hyung, destroy my l-little p-pussy.“ He whined and the taller chuckled.„How desperate my little Brother is, you want your little bestie to see what a little slut you really are? That can be arranged.“   
Big hand in fluffy black hair, Chanyeol jerked Kyungsoo’s head up so Baekhyun would see his face while his brother fucked into him and it was so hot to see. He locked eyes with his best friends and they both smiled at each other, Baekhyun still panting and Kyungsoo blissed out from his big brother ramming into him, providing him with his big cock exactly how he loved it.

It was even better than usual because Baekhyunnie was here! He had wanted to share this moment with him for so long so he made grabby hands for his best friend who eagerly shuffled closer to him and let himself get dragged down to kiss.  
It was all tongue and drool, Kyungsoo holding onto his Baekkie, his orgasm approach and he wanted to share it with his best friend! 

„A-ah.. I- I I’m coming-„ He moaned against Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun whimpering at that, gripping his best friend’s hair tightly, biting on his lips which was the push Kyungsoo needed and he came with a strangled cry. Little cock shooting his load against his belly and he moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth, then kissing him. Chanyeol’s thrust were pushing the boy’s together, not that they would be complaining.  
They didn’t even realize when the taller pulled out and kneeled in front of them, where he finished of right when they were kissing, cum mixing into their kiss and they only moaned louder once they realized. 

„H-hyung m-more please..“  
Both would whine, licking the cum off each other and Chanyeol let his head fall back, the sight was so fucking hot. Their kiss became gradually slower, lazier when they adrenaline of the situation ebbed away and they leaned against Chanyeol’s chest simultaneously that was still kneeling above them, their breath finally normalizing again.  
Baekhyun didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything, just floating, hands interwined with his best friend and they smiled tiredly at each other.

Who would have thought the night would led to this? He looked up at Chanyeol, that gave him a warm smile while he reached to the bedside table, catching some tissues for them to clean up.   
„I am happy.“ Baekhyun would say, he truly was. He didn’t felt regret, not at all. It was the opposite.

“You aren’t irritated?“ He know asked, a little insecure and Baekhyun looked at him a little confused, which made Kyungsoo a little more insecure. But his best friend was quick to act and wrapped his arms around him, letting himself fall down with the cute boy in his arms, giggling a little.  
„Not at all, Kyungie.“ He said, pecking his favorite heart shaped lips.   
„I am happy.“ He said, Kyungsoo was seemingly relieved at that. „So… we can do this more… often?“ He asked and Baekhyun smiled and nodded. 

He asked himself why didn’t this happen sooner? Looking back, it was not surprising at all. They had always behaved a special way with each other, they had always been more than just friends.More than just good friends. More than just best friends. They now just looked at each other, so glad that this had happened. 

A deep chuckle would interrupt their moment.   
„Who would’ve thought that a little crush on me could led to a little romance, huh?“  
Baekhyun started blushing profusely, upper body raising up quickly.   
„You told him???“ He whined, actually embarrassed because why!!!! Kyungsoo giggled cutely, raising up, too.   
„It was so cute, I couldn’t help myself!“ He said, making Chanyeol laugh again.  
„Cute? You were all whiny because you were jealous because you were crushing so hard one you’re little bestie.“ Making it Kyungsoo’s turn to blush and Baekhyun to giggle. Really? Kyungsoo was jealous?

They both looked at each, cheeks tinted in embarrassment at their secrets revealed but they just smiled at each other and decided to attack Chanyeol this time. Tackling him down onto the bed, making the taller huff and laugh when he would find two twinks on top of him.

„Don’t make fun of us!!“ Baekhyun would demand, tickling the taller.   
„Yes! Or we exclude hyung from this relationship!!“ Kyungsoo would say and Chanyeol smiled, actually a little touched that he was ought to be included, not expecting it.

He had thought that after this his little brother would finally get his little crush they would end whatever they had, so his heart actually lit up at that. He really loved Kyungsoo and Baekhyun seemed like such a beautiful person, too.   
"Alright, alright." He said.   
"I'll behave i promise, i don't want to be excluded." Making them smile even more at that, it felt great that all of them were okay with this 

He saw how the boy’s got sleepy and softly cradled them laying against his chest, little fingers and legs entangled with each other.

This was gonna be a lot of fun.


End file.
